


Movie Night on Enterprise

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, First Time, Five Year Mission, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, In Public, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not so subtle near flirting, Jim and Leonard decide to join in on Movie Night with some of the crew, but soon realize they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night on Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. These first ones still have a soft spot in our hearts.
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ Jan 2010. Post-Narada.

  
**McCoy:** *sings under his breath, pushing his food around his plate*  
  
 **Jim:** *sits down with his own tray and hears him* Damnit Bones, you didn't tell me you could sing!  
  
 **McCoy:** You never asked, Jim.  
  
 **Jim:** I didn't ask if you knew how to hold your liquor either but you let me know that about you.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well, that's useful information, of course. Whether or not I can sing like a blue jay has no importance.  
  
 **Jim:** Damnit Bones, as Captain I should know things like this. As your best friend I really should've known. You know I'm tonedeaf. You could've told me when I was making you laugh over those tales of me trying to sing.  
  
 **McCoy:** What? And spoil all the fun? I'm sure Uhura got a kick out of it when you tried to serenade her. 'Sides I'm sure there are things the Captain is hiding from his Chief Medical Officer that he ought to know about.  
  
 **Jim:** You think I got secrets from you, Bones? I'm hurt.  
  
 **McCoy:** Now Jim, don't pout. I ain't accusing ya of anything. We all gotta keep some bit of mystery about, least so I've been told.  
  
 **Jim:** Fuck mystery, Bones. Secrets do nothing but fester and hurt. I've had too much of that in my life.  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, yer right on that. Guess I've been too used to guardin' things close, even before the divorce. But you've helped in that regard.  
  
 **Jim:** I have? *looks slightly shocked* Well, I'm glad, I guess.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ya should be. Don't you think I've changed since that meeting on the shuttle? Certainly wasn't the Academy that did it.  
  
 **Jim:** Of course you've changed. I just . . . I didn't realize I had had such . . . No, that's a lie.  
  
 **McCoy:** Not that I care to stroke your ego, as big as it is, but I do give credit where it's due. You...uh... you were a big influence; are still.  
  
 **Jim:** Only fair, I guess, to admit that you were, and are, on me too. Wouldn't've made it through the Academy without you.  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm sure you would've been fine... Just might've taken you longer, heh. Cause when you put your mind to it, you do have a way to get things done.  
  
 **Jim:** If I'm not drunk or caught in handcuffs to some woman's bed.  
  
 **McCoy:** Still of your own devices, Jim. *grins* Though I wonder what you did or said to have made her just leave you like that.  
  
 **Jim:** I . . . may've used the wrong name. Twice.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Yeah, not a smart thing to do. I did that once, before Joce and I were a couple. Damned woman threw me out without my clothes. Was a long walk home. Least you got to stay comfortable.  
  
 **Jim:** Until my arms fell asleep. *laughs and looks around* Why are we the only ones left in the mess? We should go do something.  
  
 **McCoy:** Usually that's what one does when you're finished with your meal. Aren't they having some kind of classic holovid marathon in the rec room? Though with this crew, I wonder what their version of "classic" is. Unless you've something in mind?  
  
 **Jim:** Nah, that sounds like it could be fun. *takes both their trays and tosses them into the kitchen return* I know I nominated a good one, be interesting to see if it made it in.  
  
 **McCoy:** *quirks an eyebrow and heads toward the doors but pauses for Jim* Be sure to point it out, or will it be obvious? Didn't catch wind of the whole thing till it was too late for me to scrounge up anything I'd like to see.  
  
 **Jim:** Not sure you'll know, to be honest. Then again, we may walk in and be forced to watch Gaila's Pretty Woman. Again. She loves that damn thing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stops momentarily* We'll only stay then if it's near the sappy ending. Though I don't know if I'd want to sit through one of Scotty's epics of his homeland if that's the case, either.  
  
 **Jim:** I don't know, Bones, that Braveheart thing wasn't too bad. But yeah, even that redhead isn't enough to sit through Gaila's choice. Be interesting to see who all is there.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks* Think Sulu and Chekov will take the chance to sit nearly on top of each other on that couch?  
  
 **Jim:** Probably. I've always preferred blankets and pillows on the floor myself. Easier to hide what you're doing from other people's eyes that way. *looks sideways at Bones to see how he takes that one*  
  
 **McCoy:** *clears his throat and mutters* Well... if it's dark enough that is... *shakes his head* That much of an exhibitionist, Jim?  
  
 **Jim:** If I was, I'd be on the couch. *smirks* How about you, Bones, where you gonna sit? On a chair where everyone can see you or on the floor where you can hide all your sins?  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes a bit and looks down the hallway* Wherever you are... planning to sit. Who else am I gonna grumble to if the movie's boring?  
  
 **Jim:** *presses the button to open the door* Floor it is, then. *quietly, while grinning* And you can grumble all you want.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes and heads straight for area that has the most pillows before settling down* *sighs in relief as the credits to Pretty Woman begin to scroll*  
  
 **Jim:** *follows Bones into the far corner, looking around to see who else is there. Sure enough, Sulu and Chekov have the sofa, Sulu leaning back against Chekov's chest and playing with Chekov's fingers on his own* *grabs a blanket off a chair as he passes it before joining Bones in making a pillow seat for themselves*  
  
 **McCoy:** *waits till Jim is settled to the right of him before throwing the blanket over their legs, scooting slightly closer as the blanket settles* *pointedly ignores the look he notices from Uhura who's off to the side in a love seat and grumbles* Jesus, feels like it's ten degrees cooler in here than should be.  
  
 **Jim:** Blame Scotty. He wanted to try and use it as an excuse to get closer to Gaila. *grins* One more reason to be thankful I made them have blankets. *watches Chapel change the films over* Oye, Christine! What's on next?  
  
 **Christine:** A foil to what Gaila made us watch. Again. *makes a face at Jim*  
  
 **McCoy:** *humphs at that* Tragedy then? *turns to Jim* This'll be interesting.  
  
 **Jim:** *under his breath* You don't think Chapel traced who nominated all the movies, do you? I mean we all knew Gaila's but . . . *doesn't move his eyes off the nurse, nervous now*  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim and whispers* Why? Is this your movie? *grins and gently pokes Jim on the side under the covers* Something that'll tarnish your "cool rep"? *glances at the screen* Cowboys?  
  
 **Jim:** *blushes slightly and moves his eyes from Chapel to the screen* Yeah, it is actually. And yeah, they're cowboys. Thought you might like that part. *carefully avoids the part where Bones asks why he's nervous*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles and leans back a bit, their now shoulders touching* See how well ya can read me? Found my soft spot for cowboy flicks. Though I do hope there's a bit more action than this.  
  
 **Jim:** *makes a face at Bones's choice of wording* Action. Well, you'll have to see. *pulls the blanket up higher, suddenly chilled as he notices Chapel watching them from the corner of her eye*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shrugs and makes a mental note about Jim's odd expression before trying to pay attention to the movie* Kinda slow start, feels more like one of those artsy films... *shifts legs slightly for a more comfortable position, not really noticing how his right rests against Jim's*  
  
 **Jim:** Actually it is. *pulls his arms out from under the blanket and runs one through his hair* Those two guys are cute though. The hats look good on them. And those jeans. *feels his own jeans against Bones's leg and is determined not to be the one to move it first*  
  
 **McCoy:** *murmurs* Gotta love tight fitting jeans. Not too practical in the wild but, hey artsy film, right? Hmm, shoulda brought my hat with me to the Academy, but wasn't thinking at the time. *watches as the men become closer friends* Damn film's making miss the outdoors, but you didn't hear that.  
  
 **Jim:** *grins at the thought of Bones actually liking men in tight jeans and debates buying a size smaller next shore leave* You'd look pretty hot in a cowboy hat. Bet you would've pulled in all the ladies and a few of the men in that in school. *shifts a little closer to Bones* And no surprise you miss the outdoors. You aren't exactly quiet about how much you don't like space.  
  
 **McCoy:** *enjoys the warmth of Jim so close and smiles* Aww, and all this time I thought I was being subtle. On top of all the space disease and danger, just don't like to be so confine--woah hey now! *stares in mild shock at the screen and resists turning his head at Chekov who just squeaked out a "vat are dey doing?!"* *sits up a bit more causing more pressure against Jim's leg*  
  
 **Jim:** *chuckles, trying to hide how much he's now pressing back against Bones* Didn't expect Chekov to miss the blantant ass ogling. *notices Chapel watching them, again* Don't look now but you've got an audience.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Probably too busy staring at Sulu or something or other. *eyes stay glued to the screen* Don't know why anyone's watching us when they should be paying attention...*tries to not show how much he's affected by the movie and Jim by slipping into doctor mode* Damn it man, don't they know how unsanitary that is? Skin can tear and without washing, who knows what micro-organisms are around in the mountains. No, actually I do...*doesn't realize his leg is rubbing up and down against Jim's almost in tune to the scene* Damn...  
  
 **Jim:** *doesn't ask what Bones had been looking at since he had missed the ass ogling too* Umm, Bones? *slips his hand under the blanket to hold Bones's leg, noticing exactly where Chapel is looking* *grips it higher than expected but doesn't move his hand* I don't think they are really caring about personal hygiene at the moment. And really, what are they going to use for lube up there?  
  
 **McCoy:** *hitches breath as he feels Jim's hand on his thigh and briefly looks down at it through the blanket before mumbling* There's gotta be somethin'... Maybe it's just me but I'd not want to worry about such things during or after if I'm with another m-person, even in the throes of passion. *finally feels Chapel's stare and glares at her momentarily* *shifts the blanket and a pillow, causing Jim's hand to fall inward a bit* They do... *coughs* have chemistry...*moves his right hand so it lays on the floor right behind Jim's ass, fingers brushing*  
  
 **Jim:** *gasps as he feels Bones's fingers on his ass and his hand slip* Chemistry is definitely important. Especially considering they're two guys. *tests the water by giving Bones's leg a slight squeeze* Not to mention friends.   
  
 **McCoy:** *licks his lips and tries to focus on the movie, where the men are interacting with some women* That's important, to be friends first, no matter if it's two guys or a guy and a gal. *lowers his voice more* Learned that the hard way. Gotta have something to base a relationship on, not just the sex no matter how good it is or how strong the chemistry. *darts his eyes to confirm that both Uhura and Chapel were blatantly staring and decides might as well* I certainly wouldn't have a go at it if the person isn't a good friend of mine first. *flushes slightly as he begins running his thumb up and down the seam of Jim's jeans between his cheeks*  
  
 **Jim:** *pushes back a little into Bones's touch* Glad to hear that. *decides that if Bones is gonna take the first step, he'll take the second* *moves his hand up to lightly brush against the zipper of Bones's fly* *notices that Chapel's got Uhura joining her in watching them now and tries to sidetrack them by staring at Sulu and Chekov who are totally making out now on the sofa*  
  
 **McCoy:** *tries not to react too much to Jim's hand but does turn to see the spectacle that is Sulu and Chekov* Bet the whole ship now knows it's official. *turning back in pretense to watch the movie, Bones shifts closer, his leg nearly on top of Jim's and therefore opening himself up a bit* *notices the main characters are camping out under the stars w/o a tent* Now that's something I wouldn't mind doing. *pulls the blanket with his free hand up and over his shoulder, allowing for some actions to be unseen underneath* *ignores the small part of his brain that tells him to stop before it goes any further and slides his other hand up and down Jim's ass before slipping in underneath the jeans and underwear*  
  
 **Jim:** *ignores the movie entirely and instead turns toward Bones, brushing across his crotch again, this time with more than a feather touch* *quietly in Bones's ear* Bones, I swear, this is your last chance to back out before I can't stop myself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *closes eyes and groans slightly before drawling in a low tone* I guess I'm just a bit of an exhibitionist here cause I swear if you stop now Jim...*scrapes the skin of Jim's ass with his nails*  
  
 **Jim:** *hisses in air* Damnit Bones. *palms what is quickly becoming an erection in Bones's jeans and gives it a bit of a rub, not caring if people were looking anymore*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... *rubs Jim's ass appreciatively* *looks at the movie briefly before turning to look at Jim through half-lidded eyes and grins before murmuring* I think you'd make a fine cowboy. *quickly and subtly uses his other hand to unzip, timing it to a loud bit of background music before returning his hand to the floor for balance*  
  
 **Jim:** *grinning* Sure you don't just wanna ride me into the sunset? *slips his hand into Bones's pants to run a finger up and down his cock, teasing*  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes and moans both at the touch and thought* *quickly scans the room and sees everyone just barely averting their gaze from them* I'd ride ya so hard you wouldn't be able to sit right in that chair o' yours for days. *can't believes he actually said that aloud instead of just thinking about it* I mean... *averts his gaze, trying to think through the haze of lust*  
  
 **Jim:** Fuck Bones . . . *grasps Bones's cock and starts fisting it, awkwardly since he's using his left hand*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps and moans* God...Jim...*wishes he could reciprocate without it being blazing obvious, avoiding that nagging part of his brain that's saying it is already* *kneads Jim's ass for a few moments before sliding a finger between the cheeks, rubbing the sensitive skin there*  
  
 **Jim:** *groans before running his thumb over the tip of Bones's erection on each upstroke* Why did we decide to come to this movie, again?  
  
 **McCoy:** Hell if I can remember...*steadies his breathing slightly and looks at Jim* Jesus, the things I wanna do to ya... *bites lower lip and before he could warn Jim, tenses and shoots into his hand*  
  
 **Jim:** *eyes widen as Bones comes in his hand, but keeps stroking him* Fuck, you look so hot right now. *doesn't care who sees and rests his head on Bones's shoulder* We are so leaving as soon as we can so you can start doing those things. *pulls his hand out from the blanket and starts licking and sucking it clean*  
  
 **McCoy:** *whispers hoarsely* Damn it, Jim... *is more turned on than he can believe but grateful the screen went black before the credits came rolling on at that moment* Give me a few minutes and then we'll go. *pinches Jim's ass before pulling his hand out so he could properly tuck himself back in* *keeps his eyes to the screen but fails to suppress a satisfied smile from spreading across his face*  
  
 **Jim:** *nods, making one final suck of a finger before looking around* Don't look now but we've got two women giving us a Vulcan eyebrow salute. And yeah, if we're gonna get out of here with any dignity I need a few minutes myself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks* They better have liked the show as that's all they're ever gonna get from us. They'll need to find someone else to fuel their fantasies. *leans head on Jim's* Glad you got worked up despite not being able to help ya along myself. *squeezes Jim's thigh gently* Ready when you are.  
  
 **Jim:** *turns to fully face Bones, letting the blanket pool in his lap* Honestly? You've been working me up for over a year now. *decides to say fuck it and leans in to kiss him, a soft hesitant kiss with promises of more*  
  
 **McCoy:** *instinctively kisses back and then pulls away remembering exactly where they were and noticing that the credits had finished rolling* *flushes at the sounds of cheering from the crew before using his commanding doctor voice* Everyone, out. NOW. *keeps his gaze steady on Jim*  
  
 **Jim:** *chuckles hesitantly* Might be easier for us to leave rather than the other fifty or so people here, Bones. *pulls the blanket off of them and tosses it toward Uhura* By the way, anyone who dares try to make this a point of ship gossip is stuck on ship patrol during the next shore leave. *glares at Chapel and Uhura* Especially those who've been watching the entire show tonight.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. *grabs Jim's hand and pulls him up* *ignores Chekov's silly grin and Sulu's thumbs up as he pulls Jim along and out the door before heading toward Jim's quarters*  
  
 **Jim:** *waves over his shoulder as the door closes behind them and silently lets Bones drag him down the corridor for a minute until they get to his room and Bones looks to him for the passcode* Type your initials. All three names. Then my three.  
  
 **McCoy:** *hesitates over the the console* Really? *grips Jim's hand a bit harder before typing it in and leading them in* Over a year eh? Was I really that much of an idiot to not notice?  
  
 **Jim:** *bites his lower lip* Took Uhura six months to figure it out so I'm gonna say not so much? *runs his free hand through his hair, messing it up* Have no idea when Chapel clued in though.  
  
 **McCoy:** She's a brilliant nurse... *turns towards Jim but is looking off to the side* She picked up on my moods and quirks only a few weeks in, so she could have figured it out easily. That or I made it obvious with my feelings on that last mission when you were nearly sliced in two. *thinks to let go of Jim's hand but can't bring himself to do it so he pulls Jim along to sit on the bed*  
  
 **Jim:** *sits down and twists to face Bones* I'm sorry I'm such a pain in your ass. You know I don't get hurt on purpose. Half the time the only thing that gets me back here is knowing you're here to patch me back up.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well I'm glad to hear you say it, cause sometimes I did wonder. And I will always do my best to keep you whole, Jim. *touches Jim's abdomen where he can feel the left over scarring that he couldn't heal* And you ain't a pain in the ass... Most of the time. *grins but still not able to look at Jim just yet*  
  
 **Jim:** *grabs Bones's chin to lift it for eye contact* I can be if you'll let me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *unconsciously licks his lips* Gotta confess, Jim. All the bravado I had, I think I left it in the rec room. I want this but... It's been a real long time. Since before the divorce. Only have allowed myself late night fantasies when I can't sleep.  
  
 **Jim:** *follows Bones's tongue and has to remind himself to listen* Shit Bones, really? Years? *moves his hand to cup Bones's cheek* We won't do anything you aren't okay with. I swear I won't push. Hell, I still can't believe we're even having this talk. I'd long ago locked you into the dream category.  
  
 **McCoy:** I don't mind ya pushing, just don't expect me to be at my best right off, is all. *leans into Jim's hand* As your doctor, I can tell you, this ain't no dream, kid. *places hand at the back of Jim's neck and pulls him forward into a slightly open mouthed kiss*  
  
 **Jim:** *kisses back greedily, his hands coming up to wrap around Bones's back and slip under his shirt, teasing at the waistband of his pants*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans into the kiss and without ending it moves to straddle Jim, one hand still holding onto the back of his neck*  
  
 **Jim:** *grins as Bones continues taking the initiative and deciding to take some himself, slips Bones some tongue while grabbing his ass*  
  
 **McCoy:** *bucks a bit into Jim before biting Jim's lower lip* *moves his hands to the front to get at Jim's fly*  
  
 **Jim:** *moans as Bones bucks into him, shifting to give him better access before sliding his hands down to cup bare skin*  
  
 **McCoy:** *begins pulling down Jim's pants and underwear, just enough so that Jim's cock is unencumbered and gives it a few short tugs* *pulls away from the kiss but not before licking across Jim's lips and slides off his lap to kneel between his legs*  
  
 **Jim:** *pants* Fuck, Bones, so good. *watches Bones slide down* Have you ever done this before?  
  
 **McCoy:** *delays answering by slowly licking up the underside of Jim's cock and just grazes his teeth slightly at the tip, purposely* Once, when I was a certain navigator's age. *grabs the base before swirling his tongue up and around*  
  
 **Jim:** *grunts* Pretty damn good for-- *gasps* Only once before. *moves his hands from beside him on the duvet, where they'd fallen as Bones shifted, to tangle in Bones's hair*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I'm a fast learner with near eidetic memory, Jim. Only reason I studied so much is I'm damn paranoid of forgetting it all. Like how to do this... *rolls Jim's balls back and forth while using a finger to stroke the perineum* Or this... *takes most of Jim into his mouth and begins to hum*  
  
 **Jim:** Goddam-- *tightens his grip on Bones's hair* Am close . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *gives one more suck before moving back and using the hand already on Jim to stroke him to completion* C'mon...  
  
 **Jim:** *takes a deep breath and then comes, gasping Bones's name and pulling on Bones's hair instinctively*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans as Jim gasps his name* You should see yourself, Jim... So beautiful... *lifts his hand up and copies Jim's earlier moves in the rec room, slowly licking his hand clean while staring at Jim's mouth*  
  
 **Jim:** *lets his hands drop to his sides and tries to catch his breath a bit* Not so bad . . . *bites his lower lip, watching Bones* yourself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *keeps staring at Jim's mouth and climbs onto the bed and over Jim to kiss him again briefly before chuckling* Can't seem to get enough of you.  
  
 **Jim:** So take what you want. *wiggles his hips* I'm all yours. *brings a hand up to run down Bones's chest* But we both still have too many clothes on.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* Fuck yes... Too many clothes... *reluctantly moves off of Jim but quickly begins to strip*  
  
 **Jim:** *watches Bones while kicking off his shoes, not wanting to obstruct the view* How the hell did you not get laid for the entire time at the Academy? You're like, the fucking hottest guy I know.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* I'm sure some would disagree with you. *takes off the last of the clothing, his underwear and scoots more into center of the bed, before looking away* I do have my share of the blame in it but Joce really did a number on me, Jim. Just wasn't quite the same after catching her in our bed with her high school sweetheart. It was as if that part of me shut off.  
  
 **Jim:** *rolls over to face Bones* I swear I won't fuck you over, Bones. I don't know what this is with us, yet, but I can't lose you.  
  
 **McCoy:** I know, Jim, I know. If I had any doubts I don't think I would've settled on the floor with ya to watch that movie. *moves closer to Jim till they're inches away* I don't know either what this is, but so far... It's been good. *laughs* No, fantastic. *gives Jim a rough kiss* I'm not going anywhere, think I need you too much, even if you do piss me off at times.  
  
 **Jim:** *grinning* Wouldn't be me if I didn't, would I? *looks down at himself* Why am I still dressed?  
  
 **McCoy:** Hell if I know. *grabs the hem of Jim's shirt and starts pulling it off*  
  
 **Jim:** *lifts his arms to make it easier for Bones, trying to shimmy out of his pants at the same time*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles at Jim's shimmying and tosses the clothing off to the side*  *takes in Jim's body*  
  
 **Jim:** *is nervous, so falls back on habit, stretching out to give the best show* Like what you see?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... *licks lips* Yeah, yeah I do. C'mere... *pulls Jim so that they're nearly flushed against each other and kisses him again*  
  
 **Jim:** *loses himself in the kiss, mindlessly running his hands up and down Bones's back, giving his ass a squeeze at each pass* Damn we should've done this years ago.  
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's ass with both of his hands in response* I think if we did, neither of us would have passed our classes. *grins* Not even sure we'll make it to our next shift. *bucks against Jim*  
  
 **Jim:** *groans* Ohh God, Bones . . . do that again. *leaves a hand on Bones's ass and brings one up to rest against Bones's chest, thumb flicking against a nipple*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans at the sensation and bucks again* Jim...*kisses him again briefly before going down to his collarbone and starts worrying the skin there* *begins kneading Jim's ass while rocking his hips a bit*  
  
 **Jim:** *arches his head back to give Bones more access* *pinches the nipple he'd been flicking before shifting to play with the other one* Right there. Oh fuck, yes.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps at the pinching* *trails a hand up and down Jim's back, occasionally scraping his nails gently against the skin* Loving the taste of you Jim, the feel of you *emphasizes with a hard squeeze of Jim's ass and rocks harder against him*  
  
 **Jim:** Still can't believe *gasps as Bones hits him in just the right way* you're here. *turns his head to suck on Bones's earlobe while thrusting up to meet Bones's thrusts*  
  
 **McCoy:** *bites a little harder without intending to* Mmm, right there, Jim... *licks the mark he's made* Don't look a gift horse in...*groans and thrusts harder* the mouth. I'm trying not to think why you'd want me of all people...  
  
 **Jim:** Told you *pinches Bones other nipple* fucking sexy as hell. *gently scraps teeth down Bones's lobe before giving a lick just behind his ear*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans loudly* Damn it, Jim... *breathes heavily and stills all movement* I need more... Need to feel ya more...  
  
 **Jim:** *quietly in Bones's ear* Just follow my lead. *reaches down to grasp both of their cocks, making a fist around them both and stroking*  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares, amazed at how hot that looks* Fucking incredible... *cradles Jim's face and kisses him again, rough and passionate* So close, so fucking good...  
  
 **Jim:** So hot. *starts thrusting a little with his strokes to get more friction* Come on, Bones, let it go.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters incoherently into Jim's ear while trying to match thrusts* Jim.. Love...*gasps as he comes harder than before*  
  
 **Jim:** *tightens his hand as Bones comes, thrusting a few more times before coming himself, his hand now covered in both of their come but not letting go yet* *breathes deeply through his mouth for a bit* God damnit that was . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans forehead against Jim's and closes his eyes briefly* Incredible? Fantastic? Mind-blowin? All of the above? *runs a hand through Jim's hair* Never thought I'd feel so good again...  
  
 **Jim:** *finally lets go of their cocks and wipes his hand on the sheet before wrapping his arms around Bones* I like that last one. *steals a kiss before rolling them over onto their side and cuddling up a bit* Umm, Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *shifts to get more comfortable and closer to Jim* Hmm? *feels more relaxed than he's felt in a long time* *lazily trails his fingers up and down Jim's side*  
  
 **Jim:** *bites his lower lip, again, loving how swollen it feels and how his body is tingling wherever Bones touches* You started saying something before. Didcha wanna . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm? *still coming down from his high so it takes a moment before he realizes what Jim's asking* Ahh... *tries to form coherent thoughts, as it's all a jumble* *leans in and pulls Jim's lower lip with his teeth before kissing and licking it, knowing how sensitive it is* Don't take this the wrong way... but I think...*stares into Jim's eyes* I think I love ya...  
  
 **Jim:** *eyes wide in a mix of emotions* How would one take that the wrong way?  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs darkly* Oh there are ways...trust me... *tries to figure out what Jim's thinking, feeling, still staring into his eyes* I don't know yet, as this all came a bit fast and suddenly, but I think I do... And fuck, Jim... I can't really think straight. Yer like a fucking desert oasis to me right now, jus' wanna keep drinkin' ya up, drown in ya. *reddens a bit and looks down, feeling a bit embarrassed at his turn of phrase*  
  
 **Jim:** Bones? Look at me. *waits for him to look up before continuing* Don't you dare feel bad about saying that to me. You're the first person to ever say it with no strings attached and actually mean it. Ever. Even mom always had a string connected back to dad and all that. *snuggles closer* You're the most important person in my life, and in my heart, okay? *waits a second for that to sink in before continuing* Think about it, I've wanted you for over a year, and yet did I ever make a move? Just think about why for just a second.  
  
 **McCoy:** Jesus Jim... *stares in surprise over his words* A part of me wishes I wasn't the first person, 'cause you deserve to have had more love than that in your life, but a part of me... *kisses Jim lightly then presses his lips against Jim's forehead in a loving manner, wrapping his arms tightly around him* a part of me feels special... I want whatever this is more than anything.  
  
 **Jim:** I'm yours, Bones. *grabs one of Bones's hands to interlace their fingers* I'm not going anywhere. I'm a selfish ass. Now that I've got you, there's no way I'm giving you up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* For once, I don't mind ya being a selfish ass. *uses free hand to rub Jim's ass* And a fine ass you have.  
  
 **Jim:** Feel free to use it at will. *drops a kiss onto Bones's chest* I'll be having fun with yours, after all. Only fair.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, I suppose it is. *keeps rubbing, but moves inwards* If you're lucky, every night too...  
  
 **Jim:** I like the sound of that. *shifts a bit so he can lick across one of Bones's nipples* Especially since I do tend to be a very lucky man.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps* May even reward ya with somethin' special if you can manage to come back from missions without needin' to visit sickbay. *begins to rub Jim's hole with the tips of his fingers* Or punish you otherwise...*bends neck to nip the top of Jim's earlobe before resting head back* Would ya like that?  
  
 **Jim:** *hisses in a breath before answering* Depends, would you tell me I've been a very bad boy? *tugs on Bones's nipple with his teeth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sucks in a breath and bucks involuntarily* Yeah, I would. *flips them over so that Jim's on his back and he's on top*  
  
 **Jim:** Definitely holding you to that, then. *tilts his head back so he can kiss Bones on the lips*  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back and loses himself in it for a few minutes* *chuckles* Damn it, Jim, you're making me feel like a teenager here, wantin' another go. * emphasizes by bucking into Jim again*  
  
 **Jim:** *wraps his legs around Bones, grinning* And that's a bad thing?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm. *kisses Jim* Can be if we decide to never leave the bed again. *flushes slightly before murmuring* D'ya got any lube?  
  
 **Jim:** *tries to reach his bedside stand and can't quite make it* Top drawer, under the PADDs. *kisses Bones again while dropping his legs so Bones can move*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves towards the stand and opens the drawer, fumbling a bit before finding it* *settles back between Jim's legs* Gotta ask, *coughs nervously* Have ya ever done this before?  
  
 **Jim:** *wraps his legs back around, adding his arms too* *smirks* Had amazing sex with a hot doctor in my bed while flying at warp? Definitely not.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans but smiles at that* Charmer. *kisses Jim briefly and nips at his lower lip* Then I don't wanna hear any complaints. *immediately misses the feel of Jim's arms as he leans back to uncap the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers* *begins teasing and probing Jim's hole with a finger*  
  
 **Jim:** Mmmmmm. *pushes back against the finger* Wouldn't dare. *goes back to playing with Bones's nipples with one hand while caressing his hip with the other* Too damn lucky to have you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Damn straight. *slowly pushes his finger all the way and twists while pulling out before repeating slowly again* And I'm mighty grateful to have you, Jim.  
  
 **Jim:** *smiles up at Bones with shining eyes* Always had me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *reminds himself to breathe and leans down to kiss Jim* Ain't never gonna let go now that I know I do. *adds a second liberally coated finger and only pushes halfway, twisting around*  
  
 **Jim:** Fuck, Bones. *squirms on the fingers* Holdin' ya to that, I swear.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and bends down to suck on Jim's collarbone, same spot as earlier* *pushes fingers all the way in and out a few times* Want a third or ready for the real thing? *lowers head more to flick his tongue at Jim's nipple*  
  
 **Jim:** *hisses* Want you. All of you. *runs fingertips along Bones's spine lightly*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers and moans* Let me know if it's too much, Jim, don't wanna hurt ya. *pulls fingers out and with some more lube, covers his cock completely* *presses the head against Jim's entrance but pauses to look up at Jim, to watch his expressions and begins to push in slowly*  
  
 **Jim:** Know you wouldn't. *closes his eyes as Bones starts to push in, biting his lower lip* Trust you. Need you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* Need you too... *pushes all the way in and stills, shuddering* Oh God... Feels so good. *shifts weight and soothingly rubs Jim's thighs*  
  
 **Jim:** *relaxes his legs a little as he adjusts* *opens his eyes and kisses Bones* Feels perfect. *contracts his muscles to squeeze Bones*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans a bit louder* You look so gorgeous right now... *starts moving slowly, taking in all the wonderful sensations*   
  
 **Jim:** *moves with Bones, finding a rhythm* No way I look as good as you. *tangles a hand in Bones's hair* so fucking sexy.  
  
 **McCoy:** *matches rhythm and tries to angle himself to find Jim's prostrate* Only you would think that. *smiles and uses a hand to rub up Jim's stomach and chest, pausing to rub a nipple*  
  
 **Jim:** *groans happily but stops halfway through* *tightens his grip on Bones's head and grabs his back* Shit Bones, do that again. That angle, right there.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Aye aye, Captain. *keeps the angle and thrusts a bit harder, a moan of his own slipping out* Mmm... *scrapes nail against Jim's nipple with one hand while the other grips Jim's waist*  
  
 **Jim:** Damnit, gonna come soon-- *clings*  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim* Me too... *thrusts hard and stills, coming* *gives a bit of a shout and then nuzzles his face into Jim's neck*  
  
 **Jim:** *lets Bones have a second before squeezing his ass with both hands* Bones, help a man out here, wouldcha?  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Sorry Jim, told ya it's been a while. *kisses Jim fervently and while he's still able, moves within Jim again at the same angle* *begins stroking Jim with short, hard jerks* Come for me, darlin'.  
  
 **Jim:** God . . . *pants* love you, Bones! *comes, body shaking*  
  
 **McCoy:** *keeps stroking Jim, milking him for all he's worth* *a warm feeling travels through out his body at Jim's words* Jim...*uses his other hand to stroke Jim's cheek, fingers smoothing his hair*  
  
 **Jim:** *turns to drop a kiss into Bones's palm and lets his legs fall down to the bed* Yeah?  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans slightly as he slips out and moves to his side next to Jim* *snuggles close, with an arm around Jim's abdomen* Thank you. *looks into Jim's eyes* Despite those first few months when I did my best to keep you at arms length, you persisted with your crazy schemes and your energy. You really helped me when I was at my worst and brought me out of it. I do love you even if I'm not even sure what kind of love this is and... Hell, Jim...I haven't gotten off this many times in so long that I don't know if what I'm sayin' makes any sense, just needed to tell ya.  
  
 **Jim:** *kisses him* You helped me, too, more than you know. Wouldn't be here without you. *curls up as close as he can to Bones* And damn, but I didn't even know I could still manage three. You're just that amazing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Well I am a doctor, Jim, and your doctor, so I should know your limits. *bites Jim's ear and whispers* In fact, if I still had any energy left, I know I would be able to get one more out of you. *pulls Jim closer and grins* But we'll try for four another time, been a long day.  
  
 **Jim:** *shudders* You're gonna kill me, aren't you? *mindlessly runs a hand up and down Bones's arm* Best way I can think of to go. Here with you, like this.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, you unleashed my libido, Jim, so you're responsible for it. And I don't want a scenario like that till we're well into old age where it'd be dangerous to have that many. *nuzzles Jim again* Eventually we're gonna need to find our way into the shower and under the blankets.  
  
 **Jim:** *snickers* We did pretty good under a blanket once already tonight. *trails a finger randomly around Bones's skin* Still can't believe we did that.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles, enjoying the sensation of Jim touching him anywhere* I can't believe I started it. *unconsciously drums fingers against Jim's skin* Damn tight jeans fittin', sexy looking cowboys. And you. Damn you for being irresistible. *nips at Jim's chin*  
  
 **Jim:** *drops a kiss onto Bones's skin* You did pretty damn good until I tossed some gay cowboys your way. Didn't even hope you could feel . .  
  
 **McCoy:** Maybe I have always, but didn't realize till a few months ago when I had ta stitch you whole again. *runs hand up and down Jim's side* Didn't you notice I stayed angry with you for nearly a week, twice as long as I've ever been before?   
  
 **Jim:** Figured it was 'cause I'd been so damaged. *smiles and squirms as Bones find a ticklish area* Even if it wasn't my fault you always act like it is.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and goes back to the area, enjoying seeing Jim squirm, makes a mental note for later before moving on* Cause you seem to be a magnet for trouble Jim, and while we were warned in the Academy that if we did serve on a ship, that the Captains would get stir crazy and go on dangerous missions ... I don't think they anticipated someone like you. But I know you always do your level best. *places hand over Jim's heart* Three times you almost died on me that time, while I was tryin' to fix you. After twelve hours, they forced me out of the OR, having M'Benga finish the last of it. Made sure it wasn't on the report though, cause someone of my caliber should've been fine throughout. *sighs* Chapel could see it plainly how much I was emotionally compromised. Was mad at myself, and you, for letting you get that deep into me, that I couldn't do my job cause you didn't know how I felt. Course, after that week I was able to shove my feelings into a box, making excuses to myself. *rubs thumb over Jim's heart* Till now.  
  
 **Jim:** Spock's really gonna kill me now. *places his hand over Bones's on his heart* He tries to have me step down for being compromised every time you leave the ship. Apparently I don't make rational decisions if your safety is involved.  
  
 **McCoy:** *teasingly* So you do make rational decisions at times? *kisses Jim* Well we have our jobs to do, so we'll need to figure out sometime how to deal. *stifles a yawn* I think it'll be better now that... *furrows brows, and dares* now that we're a couple?  
  
 **Jim:** *makes a face* Why does that sound so weird? I mean, we're together, at least I hope we are, and yet I certainly don't want to call you my boyfriend or anything like that. You're . . . my Bones. Emphasis on mine. *wraps a leg and an arm over him* Mine.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* Yeah I don't think I could I could keep a straight face if you called me that in public. *shifts to better accommodate being wrapped by Jim and grins* I like the sound of that. I like being yours. And this does go both ways. *bends to bite and suck at the mark on Jim's collarbone, determined to make it permanent* You're mine, too, Jim. And outside your duty of being Captain, no one else's.  
  
 **Jim:** *chuckles* That why you're trying to mark me like a possession? Not that I mind, of course. Don't exactly plan on wanting anyone else. *sighs happily as Bones licks the spot once more* And it isn't like the crew aren't going to be afraid of even getting near me for at least a month for fear of a extremely personal physical.  
  
 **McCoy:** *growls* That or a long list of painful inoculations. If it weren't for regulations *licks from the spot up to Jim's neck and nips* I'd've chosen a more public spot. Though I'm doubtful your lips will return to normal any time soon. *kisses Jim and sucks on his lower lip before grinning*  
  
 **Jim:** *rolls his lower lip under to keep tasting Bones as long as possible then breaks out in a giant grin, mischief in his eyes* Shouldn't I be the one that's pissing all over like a dog trying to protect his Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *smacks Jim, somewhat lightly on the shoulder before drawling* I'm a southern gentleman and we southern gentlemen protect what's ours. So don't go forgettin' that. *slides arm around Jim's waist*  
  
 **Jim:** *cuddles in further, stifling a yawn* You've been doing it with me for years already, Bones. Wouldn't want you to stop now.  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns away to grab the edge of the top blanket and rolls back to cover them as much as possible before settling his arm back* Don't plan on it anytime soon. Now let's get some rest, before our bodies really shut down. I know mine ain't used to so much activity at once, not that I'm complainin'. We'll deal with cleanin' up later. *gives a quick peck on the lips* All right?  
  
 **Jim:** *nods, burrowing into Bones's warmth* Perfect. *lets silence float for a minute before saying softly and on almost a whisper* Love you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles into Jim's neck before murmuring into his skin* Love ya too, Jim. 


End file.
